barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elina
Elina is a flower fairy who first appeared in Barbie Fairytopia as the main protagonist. She is also the main protagonist in the sequels, Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia and Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow. She is also appears in the theater production of the film in Barbie Live in Fairytopia, is portrayed by Erin Elizabeth Coors. Elina appears as the storyteller in Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends, where Mariposa is the main protagonist. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and is played by Barbie. Story ''Barbie Fairytopia Elina is a wingless fairy who lives in a flower called Peony in the Magic Meadow of Fairytopia. She is often taunted by other fairies and pixies for not having wings, but her best friend Dandelion always stands up for her. An evil fairy named Laverna uses a formula to make all the flying creatures of Fairytopia weak, and makes her minions unleash it. In the morning, Elina discovers that Fairytopia is weak, and the Magic Meadow's guardian, Topaz, has been kidnapped. She takes it upon herself to find Azura, the guardian of Fairytown, and ask her for help. Dandelion and Bibble accompany her, but in the forest, Dandelion flies into Laverna's formula and falls to the ground. She leaves Elina and Bibble, who get to Fairytown and follow a pixie to find Azura. Azura gives Elina her magic necklace and Azura gets kidnapped by Laverna. Hue, a butterfly, comes to take Elina to the Withering Wood. There, they plan to meet a dryad named Dahlia, who can help them defeat Laverna because she used to work for her. On the way, they are chased by firebirds, and they go to a mermaid cove for safety. A prince named Prince Nalu helps Elina and their friends and they get to the Withering Wood. Dahlia doesn't want to help at first, but she wants to help Azura because she believed Dahlia was good after she stopped working for Laverna. They go to Laverna's lair and stop her from taking the Fairytopia guardians' powers. For this, Elina is rewarded with wings from the Enchantress, the ruler of Fairytopia. Mermaidia Only weeks after Elina finally got her wings, she was already a great flyer. Bibble realizes Elina is being followed by a Sea Butterfly, but only so she could tell Elina about what she had overcome at the crystal cove. Elina ventures off with Bibble and realizes the water has been poisoned. Laverna is behind it all. She is making her henchmen kidnap Nalu and use him to lead them to the immunity berry, so Laverna can eat it and be the most powerful fairy in Fairytopia. She meets Nori and asks for help, but instead Elina argues with her. A sea turtle helps Elina follow Nori by feeding her the special seaweed to breathe underwater. She then begins her journey to Mermaidia. When Elina finds Nori, she is invited inside the Merfairy's home to learn about the oracle named Delphine. The Merfairy tells Elina a riddle to help her out: "If you want to find Dephine, it's not hard to do, talk to the Fairy Guide, and listen well to. Dephine has a secret which from she will hide, the shell matters not, best heed what's inside." Elina desperately follows Nori, and races her to the Fairy Guide. Later, Elina discovers that the mermaid in the shell, is not the real oracle. It's Shelly, the fairy guide. In order to travel through the depths of dispair to reach the mirror of the mist, Elina learns she has to give up her wings and trade them for a tail. Elina argues with Dephine and is instead given a necklace, which Elina can use to wish for a tail. After she has a tail, the necklace will fade back to white. If she isn't out of the water when the last pearl is fully white, she will lose her wings forever. Elina travels to the Depths of Dispair with Bibble and Nori. The current is too strong for Elina and she struggles to swim through it. Nori swims far ahead but is snached by some seaweed and trapped. The only way for Elina to save Nori is by swimming down and getting her. Elina trades her wings for a tail and bravely releases Nori. They make it to the mirror of the mist and discover that Nalu is tied up and held out of the water. They follow a magic bubble to start them on the right path. Meanwhile, the Fungus' find the immunity berry and head back to crystal cove. The bubble pops when it is at a tunnel, filled with hot flaming geysers! Elina and Nori make it through but lose Bibble. Nori quickly swims back and saves him. They then swim through a large garden with many different kinds of berries, including one that reveals your true self, which is in the same shape as the immunity berry. Elina and Nori find Nalu, and use Bibble to distract the fungus'. They eventually get the berry and save Nalu but are chased by the fungus'. Elina reaches a dead end and has to chose from giving the fungus the berry, or letting the poison choke all of mermaidia. Her pearls are almost all white when she gives the fungus the berry. He then deviously throws the poison into the cove but is saved when Elina dives down to get it. Her pearls are fully white and she is a mermaid forever-or at least until Nori kindly gives her the true self berry which turns Elina back into a fairy. It is revealed that Nori and Elina switched the immunity berry with the true self berry meaning the fungus took the wrong berry. Laverna eats the true self berry and is turned into a toad. Elina had successfully saved Fairytopia once again. Magic of the Rainbow Elina goes to a fairy school to learn how to perform the Flight of Spring as an apprentice under Azura. There, she meets a fairy-boy named Linden who can talk to animals. When they meet again in the Fairy School, they become good friends. Elina also meets other pupils of the school who train along with her. Glee becomes good friends with her and Lumina is warm towards her. But Sunburst, Shimmer and Faban do not like Elina. However, in the end of the movie, Elina is liked by everyone, and tells Linden that she will miss him very much, hinting that she likes him. Relationships Bibble Bibble is Elina's puffball and is perhaps the closest to her. The quirky pet always sounds squeaky when he speaks but is adorable to everybody. Even in the most dangerous circumstances, he is next to Elina. Dandelion Dandelion is Elina's best friend. She is very protective of Elina and always tries to help her in any situation. Elina also cares for her and worries about her. Prince Nalu When they first met, Elina and Nalu seemed to like each other. Nalu saved her and didn't want Elina to leave. However, Elina and Nalu are just friends now. Elina tells Nori that she isn't in love with him, but Nori is. Azura As an older fairy, Azura tries to teach Elina and comfort her. For Elina, it is a big honor to be with Azura and be her apprentice. Azura was the first one to notice Elina was special by seeing that she has rainbow in her eyes. Linden Linden and Elina are very close friends. The two develop feelings for each other in the third movie. Linden is very protective of Elina as he is the first apprentice that believes in Elina at Fairy School. It's possible that they'll be a couple in the future. Glee Glee is another fairy who Elina becomes friends with in Fairy School. From first meeting with Elina, she tried to be nice with her. Compared with the others she immediately decided to make friendship with her. They became closest friends in the school. Physical Appearance File:Elina5.png File:Elina 2.png File:Elina Magic of the rainbow.jpg Elina has long blonde hair that she usually ties in a bun, and she has emerald green eyes. Barbie Fairytopia Elina is seen with light pink top and skirt which inspired by flowers bud, and green shoes. At first, she has no wings, but at the end of the movie, she's rewarded with a butterfly necklace by the Enchantress, which make magic and there's a pair of big pink sparkly wings behind her. Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Mermaid form Elina trades her wings for a mermaid tail to save Nori in the Depths of Despair. Her top is pink with dark flowers and roses detailing, and her tail is also pink, it was scaly and had flowers detailing. She wears two necklaces; her usual butterfly necklace and the blue pearl necklace from Delphine, which the pearl color was changed to white. Fairy form Her top is same with her top in mermaid form. She wore a pink mini skirt inspired by roses bud, butterfly necklace, and pink shoes. Her wings color and style is also same with her tail in mermaid form; it was pink and have pink polkadots. Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of The Rainbow When she's confronting Laverna, who sabotage The Flight of Spring, her dress and her wings completely change colors. Her top and wings is rainbow colors, and her skirt is pink and inspired by flowers bud. She also wears the outfit in ''Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends. Personality In Barbie: Fairytopia, Elina lives with Bibble, a puffball. When she is made fun of, she doesn't retaliate, and remains calm. She is a kind, nice, friendly, smart, brave and strong but often paranoid fairy. She usually shows the way for other fairies, and mermaids too. She always has hope and in difficult times, she comes up with great ideas. Gallery Trivia *Elina has the Luminescence power. *Elina is the first Barbie character that doesn't have anything known about her family, the second is Mariposa, the third is Liana, and the fourth is Kristyn. *Elina is the first Barbie character who has green eyes. The second is Eden Starling. *Elina is the first Barbie character who transform as a mermaid with the necklace. The second is Merliah Summers. *Elina is the second Barbie character as a student of the school, the first is Barbie, the third is Blair Willows, and the fourth is Kristyn. *Elina is the first fairy who has a puffball as a pet,. The second being Mariposa, and the third is Princess Catania. *Elina is the first fairy to eat a plant that enables the ability to breath underwater. The second is Mariposa. See Also Category:Barbie Fairytopia Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Characters Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Characters Category:Fairies Category:Protagonists Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Students Category:Females Category:Narrators Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells